<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The poisonous flowers of my soul by Susanee98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904586">The poisonous flowers of my soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanee98/pseuds/Susanee98'>Susanee98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, F/M, Flowers, Hanahaki Disease, Heartbreak, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanee98/pseuds/Susanee98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>growing a garden in my lungs just for you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character &amp; Original Male Character</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The poisonous flowers of my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Choroba hanahaki to fikcyjna choroba, w której ktoś, kto doświadcza jednostronnej miłości, wymiotuję płatkami kwiatów, a kończy się ona dopiero, gdy miłość zostaje odwzajemniona lub ofiara tej choroby umiera.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <b> <em>hey’re in my throat, it’s getting hard to breath</em> </b>
        <br/>
        <b> <em>Theses flowers, these flowers</em> </b>
        <br/>
        <b> <em>Corrupting my windpipe</em> </b>
      </p>
    </div>
    <p>
      <br/>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <p>Los Ivy przypieczętowany został płat pierwszy płatkiem, który spada spomiędzy jej spierzchniętych i zakrwawionych warg. Miękki jak ukochany dotyk, jest dobrem w bladych dłoniach dwudziestolatki, która nie rozumie co się dzieje.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Płatki stokrotki są małe i bez wątpienia mogą być czymkolwiek innym. Dziewczyna odrzuca wszystkie znaki oraz rozsądek, pozwalając życiu toczyć się dalej. Ignorując okropne uczucie w jelitach. </p>
</div><p>
  <b> <em>Is this how</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Is this how</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Is this how you really feel?<br/></em> </b>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Płatki coraz częściej, coraz częściej I myślwy zaczyna się pojawiać, że może to nie być seria prawdziwa. Potwierdzeniem jej tezy, jest duża stokrotka, którą niemal dusi się podczas lunchu. Kwiat pozbawiony jest kilku płatków, a ich uzupełnienie widoczne są ślady ciemnej krwi.</p><p>
  <b> <em>You’re not happy…</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Why did you not tell me</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>I’ll sprout flowers never seen</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  
</p><p>Biała stokrotka - jest czystość i niewinności.<br/>Czerwona stokrotka - symbol prawdziwej miłości i wierności.<br/>Jasne, litery na monitorze toczą się kpić z ciemnowłosej Ivy, która się pojawiła pokusie wyrzucenia wszystkiego w swoim mieszkaniu. Miażdży kolejny kwiat, który był bardziej bolesny od strony i umawia się na wizytę do lekarza.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Do you want pink carnations</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Cause your love is dead</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <span>But then again so will i be soon</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kilka dni panuje pozorny spokój, co daje Ivy nadzieja na to, że była to tylko zwykła choroba. Postanawia, więc wracaj do pracy, lecz w drodze do niej napotyka swojego starszego brata Marcusa. Niestety w połowie rozmowy Ivy ponownie czuję na okropne wiadomości, jakby coś ugrzęzło jej w gardle i zanim zdążyła się zorientować spomiędzy jej warg wypadła stokrotka.</p><p>Wszystko co może zrobić pobiec do kawiarni i łazienek i zwymiotować. Piękne kwiaty unoszą się na powierzchni wody w toalecie, mieszając się z zwiędłymi liśćmi. A zszokowana Ivy Summers czuje jak śniadanie cofa się jej do gardła, kiedy rozpoznaje w nich żółte żonkile.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Why do you exist?</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>If only to bring misery to all of the rest</em></b>
</p><p>Żonkile - nieodwzajemniona miłość.<br/>Ivy jest zraniona i wściekła. Pragnie wykrzyczeć cały swój ból i wściekłość lub kogoś uderzyć, ale wie, że to nie zmieni jej sytuacji. Rezygnuje z płaczu i dławienia się zabłąkanymi płatkami kwiatów. Kiedy odwiedza ją jej brat, troska w jego czarnych oczach rani sto razy bardziej niż kwiaty.</p><p>- Jak się czujesz? - wyszeptał, siadając na łóżku obok siostry.</p><p>- Jakby ktoś wypchał mnie płatkami kwiatów, które chcą się wydostać - oczy jej były przepełnione łzami, złością i bólem. Większym niż cena Marcus zobaczyć w oczach swojej młodszej siostry - Nie powinieneś mnie widzieć.</p><p>Starszy zmarszczył brwi i posłał jej smutny uśmiech - Jesteś moją jedyną rodziną, nie pozwolę Ci umrzeć.</p><p>- Może tak właśnie powinno być.</p><p>
  <b> <em>I am coughing flowers and the blame falls down on you</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Why do you ignore me when you don’t know what to do?</em> </b>
</p><p>Brunetka wypluwa siedząc na dachu żonkila. Uśmiecha się delikatnie i ciepło, a ból przeszywa klatkę piersiową. Naprzeciw dwudziestolatki obserwacyjne się znikąd George Wilson - jej najlepszy przyjaciel, do którego od dawna żywiła uczucia silniejsze od przyjaźni.</p><p>Kasztanowe włosy chłopaka falują na wietrze, kiedy idzie w jej stronę z szerokim uśmiechem na malinowych ustach. Niebieskie oczy migoczą radośnie na widok Ivy, której klatka piersiowa zaciska się coraz mocniej.</p><p>Kroki mężczyzny zwalniają na widok widzącej się płatkami kwiatów i nagle wszystko staje się dla Ivy kwiatów. George'owi był wydal jej choroby. A raczej nieodwzajemniona miłość nią była.</p><p>Kiedy uniósła ponownie ponownie, nie znalazłem tam George'a. Jej przyjaciel uciekł, widocznie zbyt przerażony tym co zobaczył.</p><p>- Jak mogłeś mnie teraz zostawić…</p><p>
  <b> <em>They’re in my throat, it’s getting hard to see</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Theses flowers, these flowers</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Corrupting my body</em></b>
</p><p>Ivy spotyka się z wartości późniejszego dnia i dowiaduje się, że ból, który sprawdzono, nie pochodzi tylko z nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Przerażające zdjęcie rentgenowskie przedstawia ciemne smugi na płucach i ogromną ilość kwiatów oraz pąków czekających na zakwitnięcie.</p><p>Lekarz pociesza ją, lecz Ivy wie lepiej. Starszy mężczyzna obiecuje, że operacja może jej pomóc, ale jakim kosztem?<br/>Życie pozbawione miłości, nie jest lepsze od śmierci. Lekarz medycyny się pocieszająco i przepisuje jej leki przeciwbólowe, lecz w jego oczach widać ambicję.</p><p>Umrze.</p><p>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Why do you exist?</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>If only to bring misery to all of the rest</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Hanahaki</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>I’ll sprout flowers never seen</em> </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>